This invention relates generally to solar heating apparatus; and more particularly concerns a solar heater of low cost and simple construction, high efficiency, and providing a pressurized source of liquid (such as water) flow.
There is need in certain remote areas, as well as poverty stricken areas of the world for liquid (as for example water) heaters that are of extremely low-cost and simple construction, and which will provide pressurized flow of such heated liquid. Prior designs of which I am aware do not meet these objectives to provide the unusually advantageous combinations of features and modes of operation as are found in the device of the present invention.